First Day
by Liralen Li
Summary: When Kyouraku-taichou takes on new Lieutenant Lisa, will her reputation survive her first day? Set a few decades before "Turn Back the Pendulum" arc so spoils that from about ch. 315 on in the manga.


_**Author's Note**: This was a request by lj's annieroo2 because she didn't ask for one in my last drabble offering, and I had to pressure her a bit into giving me this one. *laughs*_

* * *

Jyuushiro sighed. He was not sure if he wanted anything to do with Shunsui's new Lieutenant's first day. His own Lieutenant, Sato Taiki, worked at his desk. He was a big man, gruff but intelligent, and had had that seat for twenty years, outlasting Jyuushiro's last two lieutenants by three years.

"What's up, boss?"

"Shunsui's new lieutenant is arriving today. I'm not sure if I should go greet her in her new offices."

"Isn't that somethin' for Eighth Division to take care of?"

Jyuushiro nodded.

"Better for their people to take her in and make her comfortable. Besides…" A glint showed in the big man's black eyes. "…. knowing Kyouraku-taichou, I'd be surprised if he isn't paying for a huge drinking party to welcome her this evening."

Jyuushiro had to smile at that. "I suppose Shunsui forgot to send out invitations, hm?"

Sato laughed. "I suppose so, but we know he loves going to the Red Sow after work, right?"

"Right. It's a plan then, and we'll see if they've both survived their first day."

Sato laughed.

The rest of the officers of the Gotei 13 turned out to see this new girl as well. Old and new, the turnover had been swift in the last few decades. Changes in the living world seemed to only accelerate the lost and displaced.

The brand-new Captain Hirako Shinji and his quiet, studious new lieutenant were there. Unohana-senpai was alone as she was between vice-captains. The grave Kenpachi of the 11th Division talked quietly with his lady lieutenant, as renowned as her Captain on the battlefield. Genryuusai-soutaichou was there along with Sasakibe Choujirou, the two old battlehorses were entrenched at a table in the corner.

Most of the division captains had brought along several of their Seated personnel as well. The barkeeper looked intimidated by the sheer amount of reiatsu in his establishment.

Shunsui was already there, drinking with Captain Aikawa, and he gave Jyuushiro a nod when he walked in.

Jyuushiro settled at a table by the windows, facing the door. Sato settled with a grunt opposite him, watching his back. The server brought Jyuushiro a nice genmaicha, and poured Sato's cold milk-white sake. They'd been there often enough just to keep Shunsui company on some of his drinking nights that the server brought their drinks without having to ask them what they wanted. The roasted rice making the drink smell toasted, sweetening the taste. He sipped it while they waited, listening to the wash of talk about them.

There were conversations about the quality of this year's students, the new kido refinements Ushouda-fukutaichou had achieved in recent research, and speculation about just how hot Kyouraku-taichou's pick must have been, as the man sure had an eye for beauty…

Jyuushiro grinned.

The door to the restaurant opened.

"_Irasshai_!" shouted the busy barkeeper, and then stopped his preparations to really look at his newest customer.

The woman entering the bar was slender and petit of body, her black hair tightly bound up, and thick black-rimmed eyeglasses framed her dark eyes. Her complexion and high cheekbones were delicate, porcelain-pale, and perfectly suited to the severe black of the vice-captain's uniform.

Shunsui jumped up from where he sat. "My sweet, lovely Lisa-chan! You've arrived! Now the party can start…"

Jyuushiro watched his big friend rush toward Lisa, arms opened wide to embrace her in an enormous hug. He jumped up to intervene, thinking that was hardly an appropriate way to greet a subordinate, but stopped at the look on the girl's face.

It wasn't horror or intimation, nor was the look one of exasperation or disgust. There was no hint of fear. All she showed was grim determination, something he suddenly recognized in his own dealings with the outwardly flamboyant Captain.

So Jyuushiro simply stood and watched as the girl cocked her elbow and delivered the sweetest straight punch he'd ever seen, right on Shunsui's rather extravagant nose.

Shunsui fell back with a yelp, holding his gushing nose.

Everyone reacted. Some howled with laughter and went to help Lisa, others rushed to Shunsui's aid, but Jyuushiro watched Shunsui closely. That's how he saw the wink Shunsui gave his new lieutenant and the brief flicker of her eyelids in acknowledgement. Then she let her helpers lead her away to a drink or two and some very, very sympathetic company.

To help matters along, Jyuushiro put on a stern continence, and went over to Shunsui to scold him gently and to lend a few of his coughing clothes for the blood.

Shunsui looked repentant; but a mere half hour later he and Lisa repeated the performance over an overly friendly pat on the butt. This time Shunsui retreated with an ice pack and three bottles of hot sake, and showed enough drunken resentment that he cleared a ten foot circle around him. Jyuushiro went over to sit, straight-backed, by Shunsui's slouched form.

"Smart, hm?" Jyuushiro asked quietly enough not to be overheard.

"Mmhm." Shunsui just stared into his cup for a long moment. "She has great follow through on her intent to punch a Captain, right out of school. Can't get much braver than that." He gave another small pause and added contemplatively, "She loves hardcore porn, you know."

Jyuushiro put his head in his hands to hide how hard he was laughing. "Oh, you showed her your library?"

"Mmhm… she was shelves deep into it before the first hour was over, and still managed all the paperwork."

"Phenomenal."

"Indeed. I think I shall like her very much."

"Just not too much."

Shunsui touched his unhappy nose gently, wincing. "Indeed not. As you can see, she can clearly take care of herself."

"Very clearly, she just stood off that lecher of a Captain with her fist. It's going to do wonders for her reputation."

"Mine, too," Shunsui's tone was now satisfied.

Jyuushiro shook his head gently, not having to feign his fond amusement. "I'm glad. Congratulations, Shunsui, on your new vice-captain."

"Thank you, Jyuushiro. I am well pleased."


End file.
